


Too Close

by Chelle1117



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelle1117/pseuds/Chelle1117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>John stood at the end of Meredith’s bed, and smiled when Jeannie glanced up at him quickly.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close

Meredith’s eyes drifted closed as Jennifer left for the mess. Jeannie watched her go, too, her face fixed in suspicion.

“Don’t know who that face is for, but it can’t be good.” John stood at the infirmary door, smiling when Jeannie glanced up at him quickly.

“Colonel Sheppard - " she said, startled.

"John," he corrected her.

She nodded, "John. Hi,” Then focusing on he comment, she frowned. “What face?”

“The one burning a hole in someone’s back," he said, approaching the bed to stand next to her while he checked over Mer's sleeping form. Satisfied with what he saw, he glanced down at her while pointing a thumb over his shoulder. "Who just left?” he asked.

“Oh. Yeah. Um, Jennifer was just leaving to get Mer some dinner.” Jeannie dismissed Jennifer with a wave of her hand, the rested it again on Mer's ankle. “He’s been awake already. Complaining. And hungry.”

She couldn't help the grateful, relieved smile that pulled her cheeks tight.

John nodded. “Of course,” he said with a returning smile before sending a strange look down the hall where Jennifer had disappeared. Jeannie wondered if he felt the same way about the young doctor as she herself did.

“You, ah, you want to sit down, John?" She stood, offering him her seat. "I’ve already spoken to him, and Jennifer says I need to sleep and with Mer being better, I guess I can go do that. And I know he'd want to, you know...” She trailed off at John's look, and cleared her throat, determined to finish. "I know he wants to see you when he wakes up again.

Again, there was the small smile that graced John’s features, and Jeannie moved out of his way as he sat down. She noticed his hand move to settle on the bed next to Meredith’s. Already she felt obsolete; John had just stopped paying attention to her. She wondered if he even realized it.

Moving quietly to the end of the bed, and beyond, she turned before leaving the infirmary. What she saw made her breath catch in her throat. John had Mer’s hand in his, stroking the smooth skin of the back of his hand. She heard whispered words, knowing no one was meant to hear them: “Too close, buddy. Too damn close. We gotta stop doing this. Or, well, you do.”

The sheets rustled and Mer turned his head toward the words. “You should heed your own words, Colonel.”

His voice was sleep rough but strong and sure, and his fingers wrapped around John's.

John chuckled and rose a little in the seat to look into Mer’s face.

Jeannie knew she should turn away, leave them to this moment that should be private, but she couldn’t.

John leaned forward, and, like they did it all the time, settled his lips against Mere’s. They stayed that way a few seconds, then broke apart and John rested his forehead against Meredith’s.

“Are you going to make me say it?” John asked, smile playing about his lips.

Meredith slid a hand into John’s hair and shook his head. “I think you already did,”

Mer whispered, his eyes drifting closed again.

Then John settled back into the chair, took a firmer hold of Mer’s hand, watching him fall asleep again and rubbing his thumb over Mer's knuckles, never breaking contact. 

Jeannie blinked the sting out of her eyes, sighed and left them totally alone. 


End file.
